Everybody loves Soundwave
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Soundwave has the curves, he knows, and they are very admirable.. So everybody does. Do they get a reaction out of poor silent Soundwave or not? Part 5 of the Everybody loves ... series. It's a request ;) Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Soundwave was complicated and easy at the same time.

He also had great curves, he was aware of that fact. He was the only one who knew what his face looked like. Well, he and 1 other mech. He held many secrets, as well as his emotions.

Like his surprise when he walked into the quarters shared by all Eradicons and Vehicons to check up on them. He had been surprised by their sheers and happiness. He had been confused by their behavior. He had certainly been surprised when almost all of them jumped on top of him, working him to the ground.

They started kissing his chassis and petted his plating. They began to touch him everywhere, leaving scratches on his purple frame. He had struggled his way out of their grasps and left the room in a hurry.

He scanned himself. Except for the scratches and the little bit of oral fluids on his chassis, he was fine. Lord Megatron had given him a list of to-do's for this day, so he checked off the first box: check up on the Eradicons and Vehicons.

He made a little side note: They all need to see Knockout to check up on their processors.

Next was to check up on Starscream.

The seeker was sick and had to remain in his personal quarters. Soundwave made his way over to him. Megatron had asked him to ask Starscream what his state was and when he could return to his work, so that's what he was going to do.

The door of Starscream's quarters opened after he knocked and put in the override code. The room was dark, but Soundwave didn't need much light to see the seeker laying in his berth. It seemed Starscream was in recharge.

Soundwave put the special medical energon on the nightstand and woke the seeker. Starscream onlined, still feeling sick, and carefully sat up. He lost energy with everything he did. Soundwave handed him the energon, which the seeker refused at first, but, after the sounds of his rumbling tanks, drank it slowly.

Soundwave's visor lit up as he asked the state of the seeker. Starscream growled," It's not lethal, if that's what your _precious leader_ wants to know. But, it is still severe, I'm bedridden for another two weeks."

Soundwave stated that, after two weeks, he'd resume work. Starscream nodded and coughed. He tried to speak, but his voice was laced with static, so he gestured Soundwave closer. Soundwave moved his audio receptor to Starscream's mouth.

"Y-you tell Lord Megatron," Starscream whispered and nuzzled Soundwave's helm," that I will be okay… eventually." He nuzzled Soundwave's helm again and softly pressed his lipplates to his audioreceptors.

A thrill shot down Soundwave's backplating as Starscream kissed him. His audioreceptors were quite sensitive. Starscream laid back down, almost instantly falling in recharge. Soundwave stared at the seeker before leaving the room.

His processor trying to find the logic in it all.

The next thing on his to-do-for-Lord-Megatron-list was a meeting with Shockwave. Unlike lots of others, he didn't mind meetings. He didn't have to worry, the meeting didn't last long.

He and Shockwave left the meeting room. Soundwave turned right to announce his leaving. "You're not going anywhere," Shockwave said and pushed him against the wall. Soundwave's tentacles shot out instantly and wrapped them around Shockwave's arm, fighting protocols onlining.

His visor flashing in warning. "Easy," Shockwave said," I'm not going to fight you. I just wanted to get these out." With his other servo he grabbed one of the tentacles and studied it.

"Besides, it would be illogical to fight you."

He trailed his digits over the appendage, feeling every rim there was. He touched the endings. "They're impressive," Shockwave said," just like you." Soundwave's frame was till tense, even though Shockwave had announced he meant no harm.

Shockwave brought the tentacle to his mouth and kissed it. He softly trailed kisses down the whole tentacle and nibbled on the end. Soundwave was shocked with the mixed feelings.

Shockwave rubbed the tentacle a last time, before stepping away from Soundwave. He said nothing, just nodded and left. Soundwave was confused. He shook his helm and stepped away from the wall.

He had other things to worry about.

'See what the Predaking wants.'

That was the next to-do on his list. When he entered the room, Predaking was in bi-pedal mode and standing in front of the window. It seemed like he was deep in thought.

Soundwave announced his arrival by playing a recording of Lord Megatron's cough. Predaking snapped out of his thoughts and turned around.

"Soundwave," Predaking said," I actually wanted to speak to Megatron about the progress of my..brethren." Soundwave nodded. "You can give him my request to talk to him, can't you?" Predaking asked, a thoughtful expression on his faceplates.

"Affirmative."

Predaking nodded," Good." He walked closer to Soundwave, who took a step back once he saw the lust in the beast's optics. He turned around to leave, but he didn't get the chance. He was slammed visor-first into the wall.

Predaking was holding his servos behind his back, his frame trapping the rest. Soundwave kept still when the beast growled in his audio.

"I've always liked the silent kind of mechs," he growled softly as he began to hump Soundwave from behind," The bigger the challenge to get them to scream."

He sank his denta in Soundwave's neckcables, earning him a pained hiss. Soundwave tried to break free, but couldn't. The Predacon began to lick and kiss his neckcables. All the while he was pushing his pelvicplating against Soundwave's aft, hard. His speed increased.

Soundwave had a thought about the Predacon being strong enough to hump him through the wall, but he pushed it away. He did notice however that the Predacon was close to overload.

Mind-note: ask Shockwave about weird interfacing habits of Predacons. Predaking kept licking and kissing the neckcables. As overload hit him, he bit down rather hard. Soundwave hissed again. The Predacon slid to the floor and fell into recharge.

Soundwave took a moment to get himself out of the wall. He definitely had to ask Shockwave about that too. He quickly left the room.

Lord Megatron was counting on him to finish his list.

Soundwave was on his way to the medbay. He had to check up on Dreadwing, who had to be repaired since the last battle. He encountered Knockout in the hallway. Knockout stopped dead in his tracks, stared at him, looked him over and shook his helm.

He grabbed Soundwave's servo and pulled him along. "You look horrible," the medic said," we're gonna change that." Knockout never seemed to mind the fact that the TIC didn't answer, he always talked to him like he did.

They weren't far from the medbay. Before they entered, Knockout stopped and looked him over again. He noticed the scratches on his shoulderplates.

'Oh, Soundwave," he sighed," you need to take care of yourself. Why didn't you come earlier?"

Soundwave squeezed Knockout's servo with his. "Soundwave: to-do-list Lord Megatron." Knockout shook his helm again and sighed," Of course, always working hard."

He leaned closer and kissed the scratches on Soundwave's shoulders. When he reached the collarboneplating, Soundwave shuddered. Knockout cupped his helm and said:" I'll make your finish beautiful again."

They then stepped inside the medbay.

Knockout had done a great job.

The scratches were gone and his paintjob was fresh and new. Not that Soundwave ever doubted Knockout's skills on that part. His frame needed some polishing, which Breakdown was doing.

Knockout got called away, so he instructed his assistant to do it. Apparently, a group of Vehicons had blown something up, so Knockout had to tend to the wounded. Soundwave didn't mind, he trusted Breakdown to finish. The mech may be big and brute, but he had skill.

Which he probably learned from having to polish Knockout all the time. Breakdown finished polishing his servos. Soundwave noticed how Breakdown's touch lingered on his talons.

"You have very thin servos," Breakdown said, trailing one with his talons," and long talons. I find it quite…intriguing. Sexy even." Soundwave didn't pull away. He was quite curious to see what happens next. Breakdown brought the servo to his mouth and softly kissed every talon.

He pressed his lipplates to the servo then proceeded to do the same with the other servo. Soundwave let out a soft purr when Breakdown started to massage them. It made him feel relaxed. He didn't even know that he was this stressed, well, it had been a weird day so far.

He offlined his optics and concentrated on the feeling of stress leaving his frame.

He onlined slowly, systems starting up, optics onlining and clearing, looking at, dare he think it, Knockout's handsome faceplates.

"How are you feeling?" Knockout asked softly, a smile on his lipplates," seems like you really needed that." He stepped away from the berth Soundwave was laying on.

"I know," Knockout said," my assistant can work miracles on a stressed frame." He went to put some medical equipment away.

"Soundwave: out how long?"

"Oh, not that long, couple of hours," Knockout said from the back of the medbay," I almost expected Dreadwing to come online before you." Soundwave sat up. Now he could see Dreadwing recharging on a medical berth in the back of the medbay.

He remembered the list he had to do for Lord Megatron. "He'll awake in a moment," Knockout said, almost as if he could read Soundwave's thoughts.

"Dreadwing: status?"

Knockout looked over Dreadwing," He's fully repaired, but he'll be out for another 3 days." Soundwave nodded. Dreadwing groaned as he onlined. Knockout walked over to him and asked him some basic questions, like:

How are you feeling?

Does anything hurt?

Etc.

Dreadwing answered them, clearly still tired. When Knockout was done, it was Soundwave's turn. "Lord Megatron: concerned about Dreadwing." Dreadwing nodded," as far as I know, I'm okay. Knockout told me I could resume work after 3 more days of rest."

Soundwave nodded. " Only light work though," Knockout said," Heavy duty is allowed after a week." Dreadwing grumbled and Knockout entered his office. "I feel great, I can do more than just light work," Dreadwing mumbled.

"Knockout: medic, knows what he does."

Dreadwing nodded," You're right." They kept silent for a bit. "Oh," Dreadwing said and pointed at the trolley close by," Knockout told me to take some meds when I can't sleep, but he forgot to give me them. I believe they're in that box."

Soundwave turned away from him, his back to him and bend forwards to retrieve the box Dreadwing was pointing at.

Suddenly he felt two servos grip his hips and pull him backwards. Soundwave turned his helm to look at Dreadwing, who was lowering his faceplates. He almost jolted when he felt Dreadwing's lipplates on his aft, kissing slowly.

His servos were kneading Soundwave's hips, while he moved his mouth over Soundwave's aft. "You have such a perky and round aft," Dreadwing said huskily and he massaged said aft.

"Hey!"

Knockout yelled when he left his office and saw what was happening," We just got him perfect, don't you dare make scratches in his paint!" Dreadwing let go of Soundwave, who took a few steps away from the berth.

"By the way," Knockout continued," you need to rest. So Soundwave is gonna leave and you are going to recharge." Soundwave took that as his cue and started to leave the medbay. As he passed by Knockout, his visor showed two words±

'Thank you.'

He was done with the to-do-list and on his way to Lord Megatron. Soundwave knew his Lord would approve his report, he always does. He was pleased with himself, even if it had been the strangest of days. A very long day.

"Aah, Soundwave," Lord Megatron said," you are really a sight for sore optics." Soundwave greeted his Lord, like he always did. "I am sure that you succeeded in doing all the things on the list?" Megatron asked as Soundwave walked up to him.

Soundwave handed him the report. "Excellent work, Soundwave," Megatron said happy," like always." He pulled Soundwave close to him. This was the sort of attention Soundwave didn't mind.

"I did miss seeing your curves today, Soundwave," Megatron purred. He moved his helm to Soundwave's neckcables and nuzzled them. His servos began to roam Soundwave's frame. He softly pinched some wires of which he knew had Soundwave react.

And indeed he did.

Soundwave gasped and squealed lightly. His Lord knew how to manipulate him. Megatron put his servos on Soundwave's aft and pushed their pelvicplating together. One of his servos went up to Soundwave's helm.

"Please show me your pretty face."

Soundwave didn't hesitate to retract his visor. Nor did Megatron hesitate to capture his lipplates. He always admired Soundwave's expressive faceplates. Soundwave parted his lips and Megatron pushed his glossa in.

He began to lightly sway his hips, rubbing their pelvicplating together. Soundwave gasped as Megatron sucked on his glossa. He was turning hot very fast and his fents kicked on.

"Oh, Soundwave," Megatron said, once they parted," You are very hot. But sadly, I have to resume my work. I'll see you later, ok?" Megatron gave him a quick peck on the lipplates. Soundwave nodded and replaced his visor. He left the room and went directly to the flying deck. He cycled the fresh air and transformed, flying off.

He really needed that flight.


	2. Series list info

The Everybody loves … Series

Part 1: Everybody loves Knockout - s/11054767/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout

Part 2: Everybody loves Bumblebee - s/11056669/1/Everybody-loves-Bumblebee

Part 3: Everybody loves Knockout &amp; Bumblebee - s/11096742/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout-and-Bumbelbee

Part 4: Everybody loves Smokescreen- s/11118079/1/Everybody-loves-Smokescreen

Part 5: Everybody loves Soundwave- s/11120349/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave

Part 6: Everybody loves Soundwave &amp; Smokescreen- s/11171590/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave-and-Smokescreen

Part 7: Everybody loves Megatron- s/11500618/1/Everybody-loves-Megatron

Part 8: Everybody loves Optimus Prime - s/11520628/1/Everybody-loves-Optimus-Prime

Part 9: Everybody loves Megatron and Optimus Prime-

Also, if you comment/review as guest or anonym: I can't give an answer to you, so please give me something to answer to.

And a little explanation why there's no Arcee in the stories:

It's supposed to be mechs only. I don't really like any pairing with Arcee (except with Cliffjumper). It's mech x mech only. So yeah, no Arcee.

Also, I am considering writing an smut version of this. Ya know, with some hot 'n stuff time and getting down and dirty.

I'm actually very bad in writing smut (I never tried robosmut before)

But if any of you want a 'hardcore' version, let me know!

(Everybody in favour say Aye!)

Updates, yay!

Uhm..

First off:

Let me know on the stories (in the comments/reviews) if you want a smut version of it, make a list of them if you need to XD

The last two stories, Soundwave and Smokescreen, where requests.

Somebody asked me (more like kept shouting at me XD) to make a Smokescreen one and I had one comment/review that asked for a Soundwave one.

You ask and I delivered ;)

It's great to hear you guys like the series, but I have more ideas which are not in this series, so I don't know how much I will write for this series :/

Also, Soundwave version was difficult to write, with the visor and stuff, but I believe I nailed it :P

There are only so many ways to kiss somebody!

**INFO ABOUT THE (MAYBE) SMUT VERSIONS!:**

Ok, so actually I'm pretty bad at writing smut XD

Also, the smut scenes will not be long, almost like the kisses, quick and non time consuming, so be warned for if they ever come.

It won't be a complete other story, same intentions and stuff only leading to smut and not only a kiss.

There won't be smut versions until my series has finished, which could be a long time.

I have lots of fanfic ideas that were born earlier than the Everybody loves Series, so I don't know how long it will take to finish the series.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
